Piano Man
by Lillian Jade
Summary: One normal Saturday night, one man's piano playing brings many different people together, all with a common love- music. Piano Man song fic!


**Quick apology for minimal updates. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or ****Piano Man**** by Billy Joel**

* * *

Piano Man

Roderich entered the bar at the time he was needed. It was 9:00 pm on a Saturday, and the normal crowd slowly trudged into the bar. Next to him was an older looking man, with long blond hair, and enjoying his gin a little too much.

The man sighed. "Son, can you play a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and sweet, and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man's clothes." He then turned away, back to his gin. Roderich decided, for the man, to play his song. The song was filled with memories of the past. Whilst playing, a few people gathered around the piano, listening.

Once he stopped, they cried out, "Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright!"

Roderich smiled. He noticed his friend Ludwig at the bar, serving drinks to thirsty customers. Ludwig came over to Roderich, and handed him a drink. "It's on the house," he mumbled. He suddenly dashed back to the bar, grabbed someone else a drink, told a joke, and that person laughed. He then came back over to Roderich, and stated, "Rod, I believe this is killing me." The smile fled his face. "But I'm sure that I could be a movie star, if I can get out of this place!"

Roderich nodded. "Tonight seems like a very sad night," he added. "Do you know why?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein, I don't. Maybe someone else does." He then walked back to his spot behind the bar and got back to work.  
Roderich then played another song, this one filled with hopes and dreams. A larger crowd gathered around the piano to listen. Once he stopped, the crowd remained quiet.

Roderich looked around a bit more. He noticed two men talking. One was Arthur, a real estate novelist, and the other was Alfred, a member of the Navy. He could faintly make out their conversation.

Arthur grumbled. "At this rate, I'll never have a wife. Work just keeps getting in the way, and no woman seems to appreciate my wonderful cooking skills."

Alfred laughed. "At least you have the freedom to search for one." He looked longingly around the bar. "I'm still in the Navy, and I'll probably be in it for life!"

Roderich looked around a bit more. He soon saw a waitress he knew very well. Elizabeta. He once loved her very deeply, and he had proposed. She, declined his offer, as she really wanted to be a politician. Roderich had believed that the being a politician was a man's job. Elizabeta had left because of that. He has regretted that day ever since. He chuckled. Elizabeta was practicing politics, while she served a businessman.

That businessman, Roderich also recognized. His name was Gilbert, and he wasn't very successful. He ran a company that sold alcohol to the local bars, but no one would buy it. No one knew why, as it was a very good quality alcohol. Possibly, it was much too expensive. Gilbert has just been drowning himself in alcohol ever since his company failed. Gilbert and Elizabeta were sharing a drink they called loneliness, but it's much better than drinking alone.

Roderich, suddenly inspired, played a tune that had the emotions of all the people. It had the sorrow of Alfred, the hopes of Arthur, the dreams of Gilbert, and the victory of Elizabeta. Once he was done, he noticed a rather large crowd gathered around his piano.

The crowd proclaimed, "Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright!"

The bar was rather full. The manager, an Italian named Romulus, tapped on Roderich's shoulder and gave him a smile. "I know that it's you that they're coming to see, to forget about life for a while."

Roderich smiled and played a joyous sound. Oh, the piano sounded like a carnival, but the microphone the smelled like a beer.

The many people sat at the bar, and threw coins into Roderich's jar. They hollered, "Man, what are you doing here?"

Roderich continued playing his happy song, and the crowd cheered. They happily sang, "Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright!"

Roderich stood, grabbed his microphone, and said into it. "I have one last song for tonight."

The crowd groaned. The old man from the beginning of the night hollered, "Play me a memory!"

Ludwig added in, "Play a song about hopes!"

Arthur shook his head. "No, play a love song!"

Alfred disagreed. "Play a patriotic song!"

"Play a song about a victory!" Elizabeta countered.

"Nein, play a song about dreams!" Gilbert yelled.

Romulus smiled and shook his head. He turned to Roderich. "I'm sure you know what to play."

Roderich quickly nodded his head, and turned back to the microphone. He said to the crowd, "How about a different song. One that I made up. I like to call it, Piano Man."

* * *

**LILY-CHAN'S LA-LA LAND :D**

**This, obviously, is a Song Fic for the song "Piano Man."**

**This is pretty much my apology for not updating soon enough. I hope you enjoyed, and R&R**

* * *

_Read Fairy Tail? Check out my other stories. _


End file.
